Golden Tears
by Ana Paula92
Summary: YuanxMartel. Long ago, she used to comfort him, and he used to rely on her... [oneshot]


"Agh!" Yuan exclaimed as once again his spell was interrupted by Efreet's fire balls.

He couldn't concentrate enough to perform the needed ice magic when that stupid human wouldn't even be competent enough to block the summon spirit's attacks from hitting him.

Gritting his teeth, he tried again, murmuring words into the ancient elf language as he tried to focus on the energy gathering on his hands.

He could barely hear some screams, grunts and the sound of metal shocking against something as solid as stone – probably Efreet's skin – from the battle, as he could feel some of his own mana being drowned in order to complete the spell, for he lacked a weapon.

After a few moments, he felt the urging of releasing, and raising his hand to the skies screamed.

"Freeze lancer!"

The spirit form was suddenly thrust by enormous ice lances that fell from the sky. Taking the distraction, he could feel Mithos trying to invoke a Summon, and Martel getting ready to heal if it was needed.

That was just them he realized Kratos – the human he had forced himself to hate – was still in front of him, mere feet away, breathing hard from protecting the half-elf against the fire giant attacks.

"Hey, you useless human!" he snapped. "Next time, cancel the fire balls too! At this rhythm, I will be out of mana before I can even attack him!"

Kratos growled from being treated like a dog, but them just sighed and nodded his head.

"Yuan!" snapped Martel, scolding him. But before she could finish, she had to turn around just in time so one of the spirit's fire balls wouldn't hit her.

"Martel!" the blue-haired man half-screamed, concern all over his voice.

His distraction, however, seemed like a good sign to the spirit. Before the half-elf could even think about reaction, the red giant was in front of him, both arms over his head, ready to strike.

These last few moments looked like an eternity to Yuan's eyes and thoughs. Kratos – one of the humans, the race he had hated his whole life, which he blamed from turning his life into disgrace – jumped in front of him, not even shielding himself from the attack. With a loud sound, Efreet descended his arms, and Yuan could only watch as the auburn haired was thrown into the opposite wall. He still couldn't believe his eyes. Kratos, the mercenary that had joined the three half-elves a few weeks ago – which Yuan had been totally against – a human that he would always watch so he wouldn't attack them by the back, that stupid soldier that would often argue with him - had saved him, even if it meant risking his own life.

Rage evident in his eyes, the half-elf jumped forward and rolled on the floor to evade the next attack. He cursed his lack of weapon, since his sword had been crushed in the battle from three days ago, against the first summon spirit, the summon spirit of wind.

Whirling around, he evaded another attack. But this time the red thing was faster. He quickly created a fire ball in his hands, aiming it at Yuan.

The half-elf closed his eyes, waiting for the oncoming attack. Not feeling the impact, he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him was a purple fairy, with a huge shield on her hands.

He looked around just in time to see the other two Sylph take Efreet down with one last attack. He stared at it for a second, checking for any movements. But the spirit did none. Sighing, he turned around and ran to his partners.

"Yuan!" Mithos exclaimed as soon as his approached the small group.

Martel was kneeling down next to Kratos, who was leaning against the wall due to his wounds that she was focused on healing.

"Man! You were awesome!" Mithos said happily. "I didn't know you could use such a powerful magic without a weapon!" Yuan snorted at the boy's smile. "Can you teach me it sometime, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

He sighed, already knowing that'd be coming.

"All right, Mithos, but only if you promise to behave." He answered.

"Yay!!" the boy yelped, jumping to his feet. "Well time to make a pact!" he grinned as he dashed in the opposite direction Yuan was walking. The half-elf froze for a moment, remembering that that meant that stupid spirit was awake, but after coming back to his senses, walked to Martel's side, not even looking behind him.

Kneeling down, he patted her shoulder to gain her attention. She took a few minutes to finish the spell, but then turned to him, sighing.

"Is he alright?" he asked, eyeing the human. He didn't look at her now, knowing that a smile was forming on her lips, amused and happy at the same time for his concern for the human.

"Yes, he will be okay. He was knocked out cold, but he will probably wake up soon."

He only nodded.

"You…" he turned to her, and could only blush as she tried to hold her giggling. "You're finally a part of our group again, aren't you?" it wasn't a question, but he knew what she meant: since the human had joined them, he had been too busy watching him and trying to unmask him that he had barely talked to the other two.

This time he smiled, before leaning against her and resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm back."

She blushed a bright red, turning to see if Mithos saw anything, to find her brother really entertained in a talk with Efreet. Slowly, she lifted her arm, patting Yuan on his back. He pulled away, and then they both turned to Kratos.

"Well, now… Who's gonna carry him?"

--

Martel suddenly awoke in the middle of the night of an unknown, however familiar, sound. Sitting up, she looked around as her eyes slowly got used to the darkness. Sleeping peacefully next to her was Mithos, who snorted loudly in his sleep. Holding herself not to giggle, she slowly made her way out of the tend, closing the "door" behind her so as not to awake her brother.

She could see Kratos sitting at one edge of the camp, peacefully scratching his protozoan bird on his head, which was lying on the man's sleeping bag. She then turned her head slightly, only enough to see Yuan's one was empty.

The human seemed to have noticed her, for he turned around to face her.

"Uh…" she though for a moment before phrasing her words. "Just now… Did you hear something?"

He cocked his head to the side, with a somewhat puzzled look on his face.

"No…I don't think so…" He answered slowly.

She sighed, walking up to him. "Must of have been my imagination, then." She said. Thinking about it, the sound had really been really faint, and she wondered how she waked up just from hearing it… Perhaps it was the familiarity…

Just as to answer her question, the sound came again, just as faint as the other. And again, it was just as twisted. And just as familiar.

She eyed Kratos, but he didn't seem to hear it this time either. At the other side, though, Noishe was looking in the exactly same direction she heard the sound coming from.

Blinking, she turned to the auburn-haired again. "So… Where's Yuan?"

He sighed. "I don't know. He left just a while ago saying he couldn't sleep and needed a walk to think."

"At this time of night? He knows it's dangerous!" she exclaimed, understanding now why the human had sighed. Then, something seemed to ring on her head. "Wait… In which direction did he went?"

Kratos just pointed in the exact same direction of the sound.

Worried, Martel whirled around and ran to her tend, silently – so as not to wake Mithos - getting her cloak and a small knife she adjusted to her belt.

"I'm going to look for him." She said, already walking in the direction of the sound.

"It's dangerous." The mercenary said quietly. "And he said he didn't want to be followed."

She didn't seem to hear him, so he just turned to Noishe.

"Go with her."

The bird chirped happily as he took flight and quickly caught up with her.

"So…" Martel said after a while, to break the long silence. "You heard it too, didn't you?"

Although the bird couldn't talk, he made a sound with his throat while nodding.

Just then, the sound was heard again. It was a mix of a sob and a hiccup, something she couldn't quite recognize, but this time the familiarity was clear: It was Yuan.

Both already knowing the direction of it, they began running into it's direction, going by a nearby forest.

That was when she saw him. Sitting on a rock on a higher part of the field, the moonlight made it clear who he was.

His blue hair looked silver in that light, all his features had been soften, his bluish emerald eyes shone sadly, as he cape flew behind him due the wind.

In that breeze, she could only describe him with one word: beautiful.

After examining him, somehow enjoying it, she was taken back to reality by the sound again. In slow and timid paces, she began to walk to him, Noishe flying silently behind her.

For a moment, the only sound was the gentle flapping of the protozoan wings.

But just then, another sob came from Yuan's lips, as he began to shake uncontrollably. It was just then that she noticed the shine in his eyes were caused by tears.

He finally seemed to notice her. Not turning around, he just froze for a second, before covering his face with his hands.

She finally gathered the courage to walk up to his side, kneeling down on the ground next to him.

"Yuan…" she whispered sadly, and her only answer was a muffled sob.

She didn't know quite how to react, for in the many years they had been friends, this had been the only time she'd seen him cry.

Hesitating, she slowly wrapped her arms around him; waiting to see how would he react.

He seemed shocked for a while, as she just stared at him.

But then he gritted his teeth, and even more tears began to fall from his eyes.

Slowly, he too wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her tightly as he buried his head on her shoulder.

"shhh… it's alright…" she whispered to him.

It seemed like forever - to Martel's eyes – to Yuan to stop the uncontrollably crying. And it too, seemed like so little time, to Yuan's eyes, so little time that she held him, that she comforted him…

Finally, the sobbing ceased, and Yuan lifted his eyes to face her. She just eyed him gently.

He looked so worn out, some tears still escaping his eyes as he watched her silently, somehow a happy smile on his face.

"Martel…" he said after a while, still not letting go of her. His expression then turned more serious, his eyes saddened, and he slowly got off the embrace.

"Do you… know where my conviction lies?" he finally asked.

She stared at him for a moment, as if wondering what was this all about. Then, she though about his question. Although they were close friends, only now she realized how closed up he was, and how little she could see through him.

She jerked her head from side to side, as to answer his question.

"You… You and Mithos;" he started. "Clearly live for each other… And for the hope of a brighter future, a hope that you'll be always together… And that you'll be happy again."

"Yuan… no one said we were not happy…" she replied meekly.

He smiled a little, still looking fully into her eyes. "Yes… But it is not this happiness, you seek, is it?"

She looked down. He was right… What she really wanted… Was her old happiness back.

"I wish I could be more like you two." He said then. "But…"

He gently caught her chin with his fingers, making – but not forcing – her look at him.

"I find it really hard to live only by myself." He paused for a moment before starting again. "Even loving someone… Even though all I wished was to live to see your smile…" She blushed. His feelings had been clear for her the whole time, but hearing it from him… She couldn't help but to feel the hotness creping from her neck and coming to her face.

"But it still wasn't enough." He had to muffle a new sob, as tears began to creep in his eyes again. "I… I have passed for so much, for such pain… I couldn't bring myself to forget it all."

She frowned, and she could almost feel tears trying to escape her own eyes. She moved her mouth to say something, but he putted his finger to her lips so as to silence her.

"I had to rely on something… And after it all… I relied on hate." She stared at him with eyes slightly wide.

"Hate for humans, for the humans I had blamed for ruining my life." Never once he stopped looking straight to her, holding both his and her sadness, even if only a little.

How can he be so strong in such a sad moment? She asked to herself, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"When Kratos joined us… I though…" he paused for a moment, as if trying to find a good way to phrase it. "I though I could unmask him and show how evil humans were." He finished.

"They'd be evil, and we'd be good. Just that simple: no motives behind, no running away…" she said slowly, finally getting to see somehow through some of it.

He could only nod. "A foolish though, but it was all I had… And even now, I still wish that Kratos hadn't saved me today, that I could continue to rely on that lie…"

"Yuan!" she snapped. "You couldn't—You could've have been hurt! You could've died!"

He could only smile meekly. Not knowing what else to do, the threw her arms around him again, hugging his head against her chest as she caressed his hair with her left hand.

Slowly, she could feel her belly getting a little wet by his tears, although this time he wasn't sobbing or trembling.

"It'll be all right…" as all she could say.

"Yes…" he said, lifting her head to face her, a huge smile on his lips. "As long you're with me, it'll be all right."


End file.
